marvel_virtual_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Iron Man (born Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark) is a billionaire industrialist, the former CEO of Stark Enterprises, and one of the 5 founding Avengers. As the heir to the Stark fortune, Tony spent years living the playboy style until he was kidnapped by terrorists attempting to steal his company's weapons. With his life in grave danger, Tony created the first of many armored suits in order to escape. Now one of Earth's greatest superheroes, Tony desperately seeks to atone for his past sins and become a better man. Personality TBD Powers and Abilities Abilities * Super-Genius Intelligence: Making up for his lack of innate superpowers, Tony's intelligence is by far his greatest weapon. His intelligence was apparent ever since his youth, and is the 4th smartest person on Earth. Though skilled in many fields, Tony specializes in mechanical engineering, computer science, and robotics; his intelligence is so great that it's earned him the respect of fellow geniuses like Reed Richards and got him recruited to work for SHIELD as a tech supplier and consultant. ** Master Engineer-Tony's bread and butter is engineering, particularly of the mechanical and robotic varieties. He was 4 when he made his first circuit board and 6 when he created his first car engine. He was the lead designer for all weapons Stark Enterprises made under his leadership, (most notably the Jericho missile) is was largely responsible for Stark Enterprises' status as one of the world's leading tech conglomerates. He made his first Iron Man armor with little resources and on the verge of death (something other skilled engineers struggled to do with far more resources), and has created countless pieces of advanced tech over the years. His skill also extends to software, with his FRIDAY AI being advanced enough to have her own distinct personality and thought patterns independent of Stark's original programming. ** Master Hacker-Stark is also an extremely talented hacker in his own right: he's hacked the computers of Doctor Doom, overrode the High Evolutionary's tech, and has hacked into both US Senate and SHIELD files with ease; he also once hacked into the Pentagon in high school. ** Master Businessman-As the former CEO of one of the world's most profitable tech companies, Stark is a very talented and well respected businessman. Under his leadership the company became the primary supplier of weapons to the Armed Forces and a key tech consultant to SHIELD; Stark is also the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history, first leading the company at age 19. His acumen is enough that he can easily command the attention of an entire room of his own employees and even other business owners. ** Master Scientist-In addition to his engineering skill, Tony is also an accomplished scientist in the fields of physics and computer science. He's become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics overnight, has helped Hank Pym synthesize Pym Particles on a few occasions, and has the respect of scientists like Bruce Banner and Reed Richards, though both surpass him in sheer scientific knowledge. ** Expert Tactician-Though his self-loathing behavior may make it seem like Tony's mind is constantly clouded, he's actually an extremely intelligent planner and strategist. He's been consistently shown to multitask when in battle, enough that Mr. Fantastic called him a far better multi-tasker than himself. He can calculate trajectory of foes when in battle, and is known for having contingencies for any possible situation. His Bleeding Edge armor is a particularly good representation of this, as it's been made to avoid the failings of past armors and counter various powers and conditions it may face: some of these include phasing, all manner of weather conditions, telepathy, hacking, EMPs, etc. His skill as a strategist extends beyond combat, as he once checked Reed Richards on multiple boards at once. * Skilled Combatant-Though he mainly relies on his armor's capabilities, Tony is a decent fighter, having been trained by Happy Hogan and Captain America in combat. He relies mostly on his ingenuity in his fights, liked when he defeated an Extremis-enhanced human with kitchen supplies, infiltrated a guarded mansion with homemade weapons, and took out one of his own drones with a fondue stick. He's also held his own against skilled fighters, like Captain America on two different occasions (though the second saw him analyze his fighting pattern beforehand for an advantage, and even then he lost), though his armor is key to this. Weaknesses * S * S * S Category:Avengers members Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mid-tiers Category:Flight